The Real Snow Queen
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: You already know the story about The Snow Queen- the one that was told by a writer a very long time ago, but what if the story was telling something more? And how would you feel if you find out that the story was incomplete? A blizzard fell in Burgess making the whole town wonder where did it come from; maybe Jaime and Sophie can figure out what happened.
1. Her Freezing Hell (Part 1)

**Well, this is awkward... is not the first story that I write, but is the first one in english so ****please don't kill me.**

**Specially because I worked two days with this and I did it really fast. **

**I did this because there aren't so much fics about Pitch and Elsa and I really wanted to make something different because I love them.**

**This is NOT a jelsa fic so, turned around and leave before say something. (No offense)**

**Just so you know, there will be like two stories in one, you'll see.**

* * *

**Her Freezing Hell (Part 1)**

She no longer belong to that castle, she just ran away after what she have done; the only place safe for her now was whit him, but she did not want to go with him. Maybe he would gladly welcome her, but he will not care about her anymore once knowing what happened.

She was afraid, not because of him, but because of the disaster that she was causing for her own emotions. The wind blurred her sight but she kept running, her breath was freezing whatever was in her way, her feet were doing the same thing as the ice moved and cracked with each step, and her blood was pulsing so fast she could just lie in the ground to rest and feel herself warm for the very first time in her entire life.

Her wolves were right beside her and following her, like loyal servants and friends. She could hear the sleigh too far from her, but she knew he would not stay away from her; he didn't do it before and will never do it ever again. Not even when she has done something so terrible and fearful.

But if going with that person was the only place she could go, then she will. After all, he was still her family, a part of her, and a very important one.

* * *

The boys and girls in the pond thought that was like yesterday when their friend swore that he would protect them, they and any other kid that will need the guardians. The guardian of fun was with them once again, playing snowballs fights and joking while he was flying among them. The winter season was already in Burgess for two weeks and since then, Jack was playing with every single kid that believes in him. Then he saw Jamie and Sophie reaching the pond to join the teenage spirit; it was almost evening but they didn't care.

They talk for a little while and then started to play with the other kids, Jack was almost impressed to see Jamie so tall, remembering he was shorter than the other boys that were ten years old as him; but now he was seventeen years old, and the fact that he still believes in him was almost impossible, something incredible. Sophie on the other hand, had still her bangs covering her right eye, but she was almost as tall as her brother when he was ten, it wasn't surprise that she was as curious as him and a fan of supernatural things like the guardians and other mythical creatures.

In the middle of the fun time with the children, everybody saw something in the sky that was coming to the town. The leaves of all trees have already fallen when the winter season arrived, but the leaves of the pines were blown away when the sky of Burgess turned to grey. The birds started to fly away from the town while they were making noise with their wings. Then the people were staring at the grey clouds that darkened the sunset, Jack and Jamie saw each other for a moment wondering what was happening, until the saw something even worse in the horizon. It was like a cloud of dust approaching to the town too fast. The adults yelled the names of their sons and daughters to get inside their houses, others just went to grab them and drag them without a single word; Jack carried Sophie in his back and take Jamie from the back of his T-shirt and starter to fly to the house.

Once everyone in Burgess got inside of their homes, the cloud of dust reached the town and blown down cars, lampposts and some pines. The window started to cover with frost until it turned into ice and capped the sight of outside, Jamie's mother almost screams when she saw it. They could feel how the temperature lowered so fast that their breaths could be seen it already. The entire town was covered with snow and ice just within minutes.

The children, the parents, and the animals could not do more than just stared at their windows, wondering where did the blizzard come from and why so sudden. They were afraid of it, thinking how long could be in the town, and if it could decrease or getting worse.

Jack thought about something, well, someone that could be the reason of the sudden kind of weather, but couldn't figure the reason to cause this. Sophie took her hands and breath to them for warm while shivering like crazy.

"What's happening?" Jaime asked doing the same thing as his sister and shivering as well.

"I don't know." Jack answered just as confused as the boy.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother asked while taking Sophie near her for warm.

"Jack Frost." Said the girl with a smile and wide eyes, the mother just shook her head and looked both of her children.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? Jack Frost it's just an expression." She said with a little smile, knowing that Sophie and Jamie have been obsessed with the mythical character since the first time she mentioned him, it has been seven years hearing that name almost always. Jack rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't hear anything, but he felt annoyed anyway.

The lights in the house and the whole town went off, the cold just damaged the electricity in Burgess; Jack leaped a little, so as Jamie.

"Wait here. I'm going to see if there are lamps or candles." Said the mother again, leading at the kitchen.

Everyone led to the couch and sat up, Jamie got to the restroom and took some blankets for her sister and mother. Jack stared at the empty space with his staff away from the floor, remembering the last storm he saw like this one. With the same signs of supernatural arriving and amazing fast to freeze everything just in nanoseconds, also, the cloud of snow that came close and just blown everything down once it reached. He remember how it ended as well, because the snowflakes and wind stopped when a sad crying woman leaned herself on a girl, which body turned into ice stone. The flesh of the girl turned to normal again, but he knew that this was something different, something more serious and alarming. He grabbed his staff tightly and led to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jamie asked before Jack reached the door.

"I need to check up what is causing this." He answered without any trace of joking.

"What? ¡No! Don't leave us!" Sophie said before got out of the couch and hug the boy.

"You may hurt if you just fly to get away from the storm, don't do it." Jaime said trying to convince his friend, then he led to where his sister was.

"It's a bad idea, please don't go." The girl said again.

Jack crouching to be the same height as the girl and took her by her shoulder, looking at her and the boy.

"Nothing is going to happen as long as I have this, you know that." He put forth the staff and smiling a little at them. "Take care of your mom and brother, Sophie." He said hugging the girl before rising and met the tall boy. "Don't even think about getting out of the house. Ok?" he said almost like joking at Jamie; knowing what the boy is capable of if he is getting worried or anxious, even curious.

Jack took the latch and wait for his friends be away of the door to open it. Once the boy and girl led near to the couch once again, he rolled the handle an opened the door abruptly. He try to went by flying but the wind was too strong that he could not even take a step forth.

"Jamie, what's happening?!" Said the mother still in the kitchen and almost near the living room.

Sophie stepped back while his brother was pushing Jack to go out; and once he did, his sister close the door and locked it.

"What is going on here?" Yelled Jamie's mother with lamps on her hands, then she saw the snowflakes that still were dancing in her living room, the se looked at her children with frown eyes. "What happened? And don't tell me that Jack Frost did it."

Sophie looked in another direction as her brother, he scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Then we don't have anything to say, mom." Jaime said waiting for his mom to get angrier.

Jack was taking flips and cartwheels in the air while the wind held him and dropped him, his screams could be hear by, well, all the town. He reached the branch of a tree and grabbed it as his life depended on it. Then he try to figure how get away from the snowstorm, looking both sides to see something but he did not. The blizzard was so thick he could barely see the roof of a couple of houses near him.

**When leaves have fallen and skies turn to grey**

**The night keeps on closing in no the day**

**A nightingale sings his song of farewell**

**You'd better hide for her freezing hell**

He could see in the distance the lights of a communication tower, that thing might be his way to reach the clouds and make his way out of the blizzard. He positioned so as he could still grabbed from the branch with both arms and not lose his staff, then he calculated the distance of the tower. When he jumped off the branch, the wind started to play with him once again, but now he forced himself to fly to the tower. Once there, he climbed to the top and prepared himself to jump high out of the blizzard.

**On cold wings, she is coming**

**You'd better keep moving**

**For warmth you'll be longing**

He jumped just as fast and strong as he could, while felling the snow almost scratching his face and tearing his blue hoodie. Even above the clouds could be felt the cold wind, but at least now he could search for the source of the blizzard. His first stop will be in North's factory; just to make sure if he know something about this.

If he could feel the cold just as a little bother, he thought than for the people must be something worse and painful, maybe too painful.

**Come on! Just feel it. Don't you see it?**

**You'd better believe! […]**

* * *

**_Sneaky Visitant_**

_Her sister was sleeping, as her parents and the rest of the castle. Arendelle was illuminated just by the aurora borealis that night, she was keeping her sight in it until she sense something, a little chill that made her look over her shoulder and smile at the empty wall of her room. She led to her bed and sat up with her smile still in her face, then she giggle enough to not make her little sister awake. The walls of the room were empty, a little dark because of the hour of the night, but Elsa stared at it anyways, moving her feet back and forth._

"_I know you are there." She whispered at the wall, thinking he could hear her. "Don't be afraid." She got out of the bed and stood there for a while._

_After moments she saw two golden orbs in a dark spot of the wall. She heard someone humming, almost like intent of smirk._

_He thought that the girl was too innocent to understand the way she used her words to him._

"_I am not afraid." He answered just as quite as her, but Elsa could hear him like if he was right beside her. _

_The little girl raised an eyebrow, wondering why did he say that if he was hiding the whole day from her and her family, and why he has been doing it for three days. She came closer to the wall and stopped not so near to it._

"_Then come out." She said looking up thinking by the eyes it was an adult, but a mysterious one._

"_Then you will be afraid." He said so serious that any child would step back, but Elsa just kept her tiny smile and shook her head._

"_No, I won't." Now he rose and eyebrow, thinking that the girl was really an interesting one, not everyday he found a child that could make him doubt about showing up, but a girl?_

_Pitch stare at the girl to see if he could scare her just by looking at her blue deep eyes, but the girl just stood there and started to moved her foot up and down waiting for him. The Nightmare King saw that didn't work, then he manipulated the shadows to give himself form; he appeared seconds later while he took steps out of the dark spot he choose to hide, making the girl open widely her eyes._

_She took a step back and looked up and down at the man that walked out of the wall. She didn't expect his skin was dull grey; he was lithe and tall, vey tall. The little girl only could compared him with a tree from were she was. His hair was pure black, like the robe he was wearing with his hands clapped behind him. But the thing that made the girl curios were the silver-golden eyes of the man, she couldn't stop staring at them and thinking that they were…_

"_Gorgeous…" she said quietly. Pitch didn't know how to react, so he held still and did not move. "What's your name?" She asked in whispers, looking at her sister's bed and back to the man. Pitch did not answer, he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk with the princess, not now. "My name is Elsa. Princess Elsa of Arendelle." She bowed a little like her mother told her to do as a princess and future queen._

"_Why do I have to tell you my name?" he asked bored and uncared._

"_Because I just tell you mine, now you have to do the same." She said still smiling. "Is told to be polite."_

"_I already know what is that." He said cutting the rest of the phrase. He led to the window of the bedroom trying to ignore her, while the girl just kept in silent looking at him._

_He was pleasant to know that this little girl could see him, but if she believes in him, then why isn't she scared? By this time both girls should be screaming and crying, like the other children in Arendelle._

"_Then, how do I call you if I see you again?" she asked normally sitting in her own bed, making him coming back to the reality. "You don't seem like someone important, so maybe you don't' have any titles."_

"_What?" He said almost indignant and looking back to her. Elsa leaped a little by the way he was speaking._

"_Then you have one, good. Which is it?" The girl asked again. Pitch was already dizzy with the acute voice of the girl._

_But Elsa did not know who he was, and he could use it as an advantage in the future. After seeing her using her power just to entertain herself and her sister, he thought that it could be use for more, much more._

"_Actually, precious girl…you can call me King or your majesty." He said normally but darkly, waiting a different reaction from Elsa._

"_Really? My father is a king too. Where do you live?" She asked again with wide eyes, disappointed him. He didn't react but he felt himself dying inside._

_He came to Arendelle and make sure if the princesses would be part of his list of children that he will recollect the fears from, the princess Anna qualified easy two nights ago, but her sister was different, very different. And that annoyed him too much, but he was there only because he wanted to figure why that girl wasn't afraid of him, and why she was so curious about him. He thought that maybe she didn't have heard of the Boogeyman, but that wasn't a realistic excuse. They heard footsteps coming closer, which were his signs to go away._

_Elsa got to bed and pulled her sheets to pretend sleep. Pitch disappeared involved in his shadows, turned himself into the dark of the corner of the door. King Adgar entered in the room with a candle in his hand to make sure his daughters were sleeping, he was a little worried about Anna having another nightmare like she did two days ago. He took a look of his girls, both of them sleeping peacefully and with calm on their faces. Pitch took the opportunity to go away, returning to his liar feeling the relief for not speak to the platinum blonde girl again, not even when he encountered her interesting._

_Once her dad left and the door was closed again, Elsa sat up and search for the mysterious king that visited her, but she did not see him in anywhere of the room. She almost felt sad for not even say goodbye to him, but she thought that maybe she will see him again._

* * *

**Then...how was it?**

**When leaves have fallen and skies turn to grey*: It's the song of The Ice Queen by Within Temptation. ****I included because The whole story came from just hearing the song.**

**I hope you liked it! but this is not the end. ;)**


	2. Her Freezing Hell (Part 2)

**Hello again!**

**Well I'm gonna explain somethings her:**

**NOT a jelsa fic, is Pelsa fic. (Pitch x Elsa)(Frigid Darkness)**

**Jack is in the story, but the others will have more ****importance than him. (Sorry Jack)**

**My apologies if there are some mistakes in the orthography, english is not my mother-tonge, this is practice for me.  
**

**Ok the end of the points, enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Freezing Hell (Part 2)**

Her feet were aching and feeling numb, but she kept walking while her wolves still followed her in beside. The disaster did as well. She couldn't see anything except for the lights of the lampposts; she stopped and stared at one of them feeling dizzy and lost.

"Where I am?" She asked looking then at her wolves. The animals dispersed around her while sniffing the ground.

She stood still and looked below her, she tread the ground confirming it was asphalt, and that maybe she was in a city or maybe in a high road. She remembered that the last thing she stepped was the cracked ice of her home. How long she had been running? Once she realized the time her knees wavered and then she fell in them to touch the hard ground.

One of her companions reached her and tried to comfort her by rubbing his nose softly on her jawline. She pat his head and covered her face once again, the other wolves gathered around her and did the same thing, anything just to make her hands break part from her face.

But after moments later, she started to sobbed and gasping for air, and then she cried out loud. She rubbed her face and eyes to make sure the tears will not freeze in her eyes, like the last time.

Her loyal friends began to howl, and some others reached near her to comfort her and try to calm her a little.

The blizzard increased and the air turned thick and heartbreaking, but they did not care. She kept crying for a while, but then the wolves noticed something. Her eyes started to glow in a white sparkle shine, her pupils disappeared and just the white glow remained her orbs. She got up and began to walk again, with calm and without a single noise except for the heels of her boots. The wolves followed her with doubt and a little fear, because they knew exactly what was about to come.

* * *

The only thing everybody in Burgess could do was stare at the windows with hope, waiting for the blizzard to decrease or leave the town. After a week when the light of the town went off, everybody thought that it was barely the beginning; no one could even try to go out with taking the risk of flying and hitting the ground or something worse. The children and teenagers of the town were bored in their houses, without electricity they just lie in their beds and stared at the ceiling or the window.

Some others helped their parents to do something productive and blow away the boring thoughts; others read and invented new way to entertain themselves. Bennett family was a little bit of all. Jaime helped his mother when she asked for it, Sophie as well because she had a lot of energy to waste; and when they have nothing else to do, the teenaged boy read his books about supernatural disasters and hopping he would find something, while his sister drew snowflakes near the window to copy them and then coloring. But Sophie was worried like her brother about the teenage guardian.

"Sophie, get away from the window. You may catch a cold, dear." Said the woman in the armchair reading a book.

Sophie did as her mother said and led to the table of the living room, where she had her paper sheets and crayons. Her brother was laid in the couch reading another book. When the clock said two thirty, the mother went to the kitchen and see if there was something not freeze to eat. Lucky she bought everything the same day that the blizzard arrived; she looked for some soup because the gas in the house still worked, but she didn't want it to run off it.

Jaime placed his book on the table and called for her sister while her mother was preparing everything.

"What's wrong, Soph?" he asked, but she just let out a sighed and looked at her drawing.

"It's been a week and…I thought that Jack would be back already." She said sad and disappointed.

"Well, I'm not surprise he hasn't come back yet. I mean, look at the window." He said, his sister did look at the window, just to squint her eyes.

"Yeah…I wouldn't like be out there." she said almost sad.

"Neither me." He answered with a little bit of joking, Sophie laughed a little and came closer to the book of his brother, flipping through the pages.

"Silver dragons? And Nymphs?" She asked reading the book, confusing and getting the thoughts of her brother. "You think it was a dragon?"

"Well, no. I discarded that possibility yesterday." He said with embarrassment in his face. "And…the Nymphs weren't part of the new world, never."

The blonde girl smiled, knowing how the open-mind of his brother work sometimes. She wasn't that surprise, with a blizzard that came from who knows where and a cold like hell, the books of Jamie were like something she sees everyday.

"Me too, I really want to know what's happening." She said taking place beside his brother, both of them looked at the window. Even with all the ice in it they still could see the white wind dancing in everywhere, both wondering if the storm will stay.

Another week passed, and the guys in Bennett house were getting tired of doing nothing. The routine was boring as well. Jamie's sister got up one night, thirsty and sleepy at the same time. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water, but before leaving the place, she literally froze in front of the back door, almost uncertain if she was looking at something real or if she was still dreaming in her bed. She could tell it was a person, walking slowly and staring at the ground with a sad sign in her mouth. Sophie left the glass in the kitchen table without making any noise, then she followed the strange sad person inside her house, both met each other again in the window of the living room, this time Sophie could see it was a woman walking and staring at the ground.

**[…] When she embraces your heart turns to stone**

**She comes at night when you're all alone**

The girl had never seen a woman so beautiful and graceful in her life. Her mouth fell open and her eyes as well, she still thought that the Tooth Fairy was pretty and graceful too, but that woman was giving the appearance of a princess, no, a queen. Her dress was large and white and Sophie could not tell if she was wearing a cloak too because the air was getting thick and make impossible for the girl to see well the apparition; but she felt like a shiver in her spine when she focused on the eyes of the woman out side, they were glowing in white, literally. Sophie gasped when the woman looked at her with those glowing eyes, she felt like if she was looking through her soul and trying to freeze it. From a moment to another, the window froze completely until Sophie heard a little crack in it; she leaped noticing the cracked in the crystal.

**And when she whispers your blood shall run cold**

**You'd better hide before she finds you […]**

The snow-white woman averaged her eyes from the little girl and started to walk again. Once the woman disappeared completely from the green sight of the girl, Sophie was still impressed and with her expression intact. She started to form a smile in her face; her eyes were sparkling like the time when she saw the Easter Bunny for the very first time. She led to the stairs until she entered in her big brother's room.

"Jamie, Jamie!" she called with audible whispers, almost a hush yelling, she climbed up to the bed and then she started to shove the shoulder of the boy. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Sophie…back to sleep" he answered with a sleepy and slow voice.

"C'mon, I have to show to something." the seventeen-year-old boy sat up and looked to his sister's eyes, then the girl grab his arm and tried to drag him out.

"What is it Soph?"

"I can't tell you. I have to show you to believe me!"

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"No!"

Jaime saw no pint in try to calm his sister; it was almost impossible for him to convince her to go back to her room. So, he took his lantern and followed the girl, she was still grabbing his arm tight. They reached the front window that shows the street, Sophie then tried to find the graceful person but the snow made her sight just blur. Jamie looked to the window to, searching for something unusual as his sister.

"So what are we looking for, Soph?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"I saw a woman outside when I was in the kitchen. Now find her." She ordered, still searching in the streets.

"A women? With this weather?" Jamie was obviously incredulous. "Are you sure you just didn't dream it?"

"I swear it was real! Please, believe me." She begged, Jamie looked at the snowy and blur town again, but he saw nothing more than the cold thick air dancing and shoving everything.

"Well, whatever you saw, Sophie, it's not here anymore." He said, believing in his sister words but not so sure about the person outside with the bad clime.

Sophie led to her room feeling tired and disappointed, her brother did as well.

"A women walking in the middle of a blizzard…"Said Jamie almost laughing before sleep, he relaxed and reputed the phrase one more time before dream, almost like remarking something important.

A woman walking in a blizzard… then his eyes opened abruptly.

It took hours and almost a day when Jack finally came to the North Pole. He saw the factory just a couple of miles far from him and tiny points moving so fast he barely notice them in the horizon. He entered while the Yetis kept working and saying understandable things to each other, Jack led to the living room just to find the whole Guardians gathered in front the globe and arguing.

"I said that we have to go with him, we all know that both of them are responsible of this." Said Bunny with anger and pointing the Globe which color was pure white in the green areas and a part from the north Europe. Jack noticed immediately the meaning if those words.

"And I say that it's not her fault, maybe its just another disaster from the mortals, remember that the warming thing is melting the poles." Said in defense North with his remarking Russian accent.

"Well, it's not the first time a snowstorm fall in somewhere." Tooth said this while her fairies were around her, one of them led to Jack who recognized the baby tooth by her moles below her right eye. "Remember what happened when she escaped from the dungeon of her own castle?" this time the flying woman was speaking to both gentlemen with an authoritative voice.

"Ok, everyone…just stop!" Jack demanded, everyone noticed the presence looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hey Jack. So…you know?" Tooth asked with embarrassment.

"Know it? I was there were the storm arrived. But is not her fault."

All the guardians looked at the young boy with sad eyes, knowing the reason he said that. Of course he will never think it was he fault, even if it was her fault, he will say it was an accident or that he convinced her to do it again. But Jack always thought that she would never make something like this on purpose to hurt someone.

"How do you know is not her?" Bunny asked to North still angry.

"Because we all know she is living a life with-

"Ok stop, don't that, ok? It's still disgusting." Said Jack cutting North phrase and erasing the mental picture in his mind.

Sandy pulled from Jack's sleeve so he will look at him.

"What is it?"

Sandman started to form images above his head with his golden sand; first it was Pitch, then it was a mountain, then a snowflake and then the moon, until the images changed so fast that it was impossible for Jack to figure what was that.

"Well, it's not helping but-thank you anyway little man."

"Well…if it's not Elsa then…who is it?" North asked to Jack as worried as everyone on the room, even the Yetis.

If Elsa was the responsible then at least they would figure what to do for her to stop another fierce winter after years of knowing her, but if not, then it will be a whole new problem for the guardians. But all agreed in something: obviously Pitch was up to something again.

* * *

_**The ghost and the girl**_

Pitch did not return to the room of the princesses, he was busied with some other issues. He was trying to keep black the golden sand from the little man, it was a challenge for him but not impossible. He occupied his mind for the years that followed; he enjoyed the practice and enjoyed his nighttime when he used the children as his experiments. He went to the houses of the children almost every night to manipulate the golden sand and turn it into black sand. He discovered that the fear of the children will keep the negative thoughts in while they sleep, so he prepared a routine to make the children scared before fall completely sleep, and once he did, he just touch the golden sand and focused on it to turn it into a black and a "pretty little" nightmare. That was the secret of his new magical trick.

One night after experiment with another kid, he decided to see again the two princesses, it had been three years since that annoying night so he thought that once in three years wouldn't bother him.

That night he found that the two sister were sleeping in different rooms, when he saw Elsa sleeping she opened one eye and smiled at him. He thought she was clearly waiting for him, but Elsa was smiling because he returned even after leaving without saying goodbye to her.

Then they talked, Pitch was just a little impressed that Elsa was finally speaking properly, she was speaking like an adult in front of the Nightmare King. He saw her different, she was smiling but not as wide as before, and her posture was all upright and without moving playfully any part of her body. Also, he noticed a pair of gloves on her hands that reached below her wrists. When he asked about the white gloves she lowered her head and her smile disappeared completely.

"It's because…I caused and accident and…"She stopped to sigh heavily. "Your majesty, I have something to tell you." She said looking at her covered hands.

Pitch knew what she was about to say but he nodded at her to continue.

"I have a sort of power and…I can make snow and ice from my bare hands." She said stopping and looking at him. "And I hurt my sister with them a couple of nights ago." The sadness in her voice was obvious, but Pitch kept in silent.

"I already know about your powers, princess. But not the last part." He said smiling derisively with the last sentence, curious hit Elsa when he did this. "You see, I have a sort of power too. And that power helped me to find you." He said softly offering his hand to the girl.

Elsa almost reached his hand when he said the she have to do it without the gloves, then she drew back with her hand in her chest.

"I can't, I might hurt you too." Pitch sensed her fear; she was scared of hurting someone again like she did with her sister, but there something more, something much more strong than the fear.

"Elsa, don't be absurd. You'll not hurt me if you don't want to." He said to calm her down a little, he still sense another thing in her; it was so strong he was sure it wasn't fear at all.

"Your majesty, your not afraid of me?" she asked, Pitch felt flattered for being call like that. "But what happens if I hit you with my ice?"

"Just don't think in anything, and you'll be fine." He said. "Look."

Pitch moved his fingers a little and focused on his new trick, little traces of the black sand started to appear in his hand spirally; Elsa was hypnotized by the bright and dark color of the sand, thinking it was something as beautiful as mysterious and amazing. The Nightmare King looked at the girl staring at his new item, her eyes were sparkling and filling with pure amazement. When Pitch realized of that, the sand stopped his movements and started to drip from his fingers, Elsa looked at him and smile honestly with warm and heart. Pitch regained his composure and cleared his throat, burying the moment.

"Now…your turn." He demanded. Elsa kept her smile and took a deep breath.

She moved her hands slowly making circles while the ice started to shine in her fingertips; the King on front of her was looking at the snow and ice as if it was a miracle for him. He thought in an instant the unending uses he could bring for that gift; it was gift for him a little inexpert girl was the lucky one who have it, the word WASTE was echoed in his head. Elsa made a snowball with some snowflakes dancing around her creation with blue and aqua lights, she looked at Pitch with a bright smile on her face, the like the one he saw on her the first time they met.

"See? I'm still here." He said taking a few steps back to show her he was still in a piece.

Elsa laughed excitedly and then looked at her snow, she moved a little her fingers and the snowball came off her hands reaching the Nightmare King, he reacted and dissolved himself in the wall before the ice beam could hit him. The princess panicked in seconds, for her own doings and for what the king did; when Pitch went from the wall he saw the mark of a big and white snowflake made of ice.

He looked at the girl and found her pulled on the gloves once again.

"I think you should go." She said still with panic in her face and now her voice. "This is why I must be in a different room, the trolls said that-

"The trolls? What did they tell you?" He asked ignoring the panic in the girl, almost feeling relief in it. Elsa hesitated but she spoke anyway, he was a king too.

"The troll said that my powers will only grow, and that the fear will be my enemy to control it. My father said that to keep the ice within me, I have to feel nothing." She explained to the royal guest. Pitch raised and eyebrow in response to the last sentence.

"In other words, you are forbidden to feel any kind of emotion." He said serious. Elsa nodded in response.

Like the night they met for the first time, they heard footsteps leading to the room of the young princess. Pitch and Elsa looked at the door and then at each other, he led to corner where he came and Elsa climbed to her bed and pulled the sheets again to cover in them.

"Goodnight your majesty." She said before he took a step forth.

"Elsa, You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked before go and before the noise of the footsteps reached the room. Elsa laughed a little covering her mouth with her fingertips.

"Yes, Boogeyman." She said still funny.

"My name is Pitch Black." He said almost angry with her, and then he was gone once the door opened.

Adgar and Idum came to the room of the princess breathing heavily and with tiredness. Elsa just looked at the corner where his new friend disappeared; she knew he would come back.

"Elsa dear, are you ok?" Her mother asked looking at her carefully and searching for some injured.

"I'm ok, it's nothing." She said calmly to her parents.

Both adults looked at the wall and gasped at the big snowflake made of snow in the wall of the room, then they looked at her daughter.

"You did this?" Her father asked worried.

"I reacted…uhm…it was just a nightmare." She said trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Ok, sweetheart. Back to sleep and don't think about it." Idum placed a goodnight kiss on the forehead of her daughter and pulled the beds to cover her again. "They are just bad dreams, the boogeyman it's not real."

"Ok, mom." She said lying down to sleep.

When her parents left her alone she sat up in her place and looked at the ceiling, she saw a big shadow creeping in it, the she spoke in whispers.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you."

* * *

**Well, this is all for today. Now you see why I say it'll be two stories in one n_n**

**Next update will be a late one, because I will be busy with the school. But don't worry, I'll try my best to continue this.**

**Let me know if you like this is story or not n_n**


	3. Her Freezing Hell (Part 3)

**Ok, here it is at last the third chapter, there's still a long way to go but I can bare with that, anything to update the things that my head can make with this.**

**Again, sorry if there are mistakes, but I'm practice writing stories in english because I really want to try to write at least one.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Her Freezing Hell (Part 3)**

She passed the houses like a ghost, so slow and calm as a mere vision created by the dancing snowflakes in the thick air of the snowstorm, an apparition so beautiful and delicate, yet a woman that looked so pretty and torture at the same time. She was dripping tears from her eyes again but they did not freeze in her glowing orbs. The wolves were following every step and looking at the houses to confirm the lights were out and that nobody was near them, she kept walking in silent while her feet left a trace of tiny spikes made of ice in the asphalt were she stepped.

She looked to a pond that was near her way, she wasn't thinking at all about what she was doing, the only thought she was making vivid was an image of an entrance to a kingdom of shadows, an entrance made of a dying tree that was like an empty door to nowhere. She got near to the pond feeling curiosity even in that state of trance, her loyal servants led to her looking what she was doing with amazement and fear at the same time.

Every breath she let out of her blue lips froze the pines and the lampposts near the pond; the crystals cracked and broke as the pines got covered with a thick layer of frost and ice in nothing but a blink of an eye. When she stepped the frozen water, the tiny spikes of ice make their appearance too, and her presence made the pond as hard as stone while she kept walking, and it almost cracked as well when she led to the woods next the dying pond.

The pines got covered with the layer of her freezing breath, they were all dying as she searched for something, and not even her wolves knew why she was there. They kept in silent until one of her wolves niffed something, he lowered his head and sniffed again recognizing the familiar smell of ashes and dust, he howl from the back of her master and walked in front to led her; she followed now her entire escort still walking while they were running. The branches of the trees now looked like skinny hands of deaths in the storm, and the whole parameter was isolated from the rest of the town, and the she noticed something familiar, a furniture that three of her wolves were sniffing and the other four were sitting around of it, waiting for her.

Her glowing eyes dried to be grey, allowed her to think and process just a tiny piece of her conscious to know what she was about to do, it wasn't something good but it was the least she could do for him. She led to her loyal friends and stared at the dusty and old woody bed, thinking if he could bare the truth, thinking if he would still love her as he always have said. Then she heard the whispers in her head, they were constant to make her weak and vulnerable to the reality around her, but she never succumbed to them; she kept calm and averted her eyes from the bed.

She left out a heavy breath and looked at her companions, they were all prepared to stay beside her to face whatever may come with him; if her plan was stay, tell him, and then scape, they would protect her and distract the stallions if it was necessary.

"Make sure he will be stay away from me." She said with broken heart to her companions, which understood what was she thinking. But then she closed her eyes and the entire escort led to her, and without think in another possibility about what may happen, she jumped to the hole, her escort did as well moments later.

* * *

Knowing when the sun comes up was a little difficult with the clouds covering it all the time, but even the faint rays of sunshine helped for the town to wake up. The entire town kept the curtains opened to know what time was it, but they still don't know how longer will be this, and almost everyone was about to go crazy just for the snowstorm outside.

Jamie got up on the first hour in the morning after what his sister said. He get clothe and led to his personal library, next to the room of his sister because it was also a place for her to draw and do her homework. He reached the place without making any kind of noise with his sneakers, and then he looked at bookshelf reading quickly every title in his mind, the anxiousness and the cold was making him crazy while remembering the words of his sister that haunted him all night long. At least one person in the whole town got something to entertain himself and enjoy a searching.

He pressed his finger against the spines of the books while reading again the titles, when he saw the last one, he repeated. Then he took every book and searched in their pages something relative to what Sophie said last night, but he didn't find anything at all. He didn't remember where was the book but the phrase was till echoing with insistence, and until he found it it'll keep going on in his mind.

"_A woman walking in the middle of a blizzard."_

He repeated in his thoughts and still searching in the bookshelf, he scratched the back of his neck and sense the warm at the action, feeling it weird also and staring at the empty space of the bookshelf. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his shoes either, and yet he feel a little…warm. Since the day the blizzard fell, he and his family didn't feel any kind of warming, not when they ran to get ready for breakfast, not when they scratched their numb feet and not when they covered themselves completely with five blankets. Jaime left everything aside and led to the window of the room, there was still ice in the crystal, and a little of frost in the window frame. But the air was like a normal winter storm that happens in the nights.

He could SEE trough the crystal, he could see the houses and the street, the cars and the snowflakes in the now thin air. The storm has decreased, and it was something to be happy about, it was a signal that the end of the freezing and boring days was almost over. He ignored that fact and got back to his search, he heard the door open and saw his sister walking inside the room bare foot and with a blanket around her.

"Morning" she said in the door frame sleepy and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Soph." he replied still searching in the mount of book he already have out of its place.

"What are doing?" she asked, sitting beside him and looking in the pages of the first book she found.

"Well, you may think I'm crazy. But I couldn't sleep well because of what you said last night."

"About the lady of the snow?" she said, and then Jamie felt like if some kind of snowball hit him in his mind, making him feel stupid at the same time. He grabbed the shoulders of her sister and looked at her with some sort of sudden realization in his face.

"What did you said?" he asked desperately. Sophie thought that actually her brother was already crazy.

"Uh…the lady of the snow?" she said nervously, she knew he was about to do something strange again, she just wish he didn't want to…

"I need to get out of here." He said, Sophie made a face palm. He was indeed crazy…but this time he passed the limit of it.

"You can´t, remember the weather?"

"The storm just decreased this morning." He said taking his backpack and putting in some paper sheets, his notebook and pencils, garbing his coat, a scarf, his gloves and his hat. Sophie looked at the window confirming what her brother said. She rubbed the crystal and felt that it wasn't as death cold as the past days. "I don't now how long is going to be like this, so I have to hurry or stay for the rest of the month in the library."

"Why the library?" she asked with curious.

"There's something I need to check." He said with urgency almost running to the stairs but with quiet steps. His sister followed him.

"But it's closed, and Ms. Margaret didn't left to you the key." She said trying to stop him. Then he showed her the keys of the place.

"She gave them to me the day before this hell arrived." They stopped in the door, both of them checked in the window confirming that the street could be seen, and so the houses and the lampposts. Jamie looked at his sister and took her from the shoulders; she got serious and stared at him. "If mom say something tell her I'll be back in an hour and a half, maybe two hours." He said serious.

"Ok, but what if you take more than that." Sophie was obviously worried, she didn't want that her brother get stuck in the library if the storm might increase, she would be alone in the house and more bored as well.

"I'll be the one who mom will be frown about, not you." He said to calm her a little, and little he did. He hugged her and then she led to the stairs, Jamie opened the door just enough for him to get out of the house, but the air opened completely making noise and announce the went of the older Bennett.

He tried to close the door but only with Sophie pushing the other side he did closed it. He felt the wind blurring his sight, the cold breaking his hands, the white snowflakes covering his coat and his jeans and the strong wind trying to pull and push him so hard he might just fall there in the entrance of his house. He pulled the flaps of his coat and started to make effort to walk to the library.

The snow had already covered the whole town, his feet felt the hard snow in the street and felt heavy when he raised them to keep his way, he thought this could take at least fifteen minutes if he may hurry and tried to run a little. He kept his way as the storm allowed him to continue, he just wished that the blizzard wouldn't get worse by the time he reached the book we has looking for. The last time he read it he was twelve years old, he needed to take a look again.

* * *

**_More than a Friend_**

_The princesses were now living separate by a door, a door that Elsa never deigned herself to open voluntarily even now that she was miserable without her sister. Her parents often visited her during and after her lessons, they talked to her about a couple of things but in the end she didn't feel it was real the moment when they saw her alone in the room. The young princess spent most of her time reading and studying to prepare to be the queen, she didn't mind when she was eight years old, but the pressure of her parents started to bother when she reached the puberty._

_Anna on the other hand, tried to costume not being with her big sister to play, she wasn't allow to enter in the room or seeing Elsa either, but she used to sit leaning against the door and talk to her just as much as the platinum blonde could tolerate without thinking in the way she almost kill her beloved little sister. Anna just knew that Elsa likes to talk but not so much as her, and for not be a bother to the sister she loves, they agreed in talk to each other at least twice a day. Both can share what happens to each other without get molested or tired of it._

_Elsa get used to the way her life have been turned to, she wasn't exactly alone but she felt in that way sometimes when her parents were busy with royal duties or Anna was playing outside in the gardens of the castle. Sometimes she felt alone, but she didn't felt in that way when the night fell in Arendelle, because she had a companion that was special._

_Indeed, for Pitch Black, Elsa was special despite the way she denigrate herself for her pathetic self-control-power. He knew the way her emotions had a very strong relation with the ice her bare hands could make, he knew but he wasn't prepare yet, first he need to do something with her pure mind, he need to do something more drastically to her before get focused on that powerful ice._

"_You took your time, your majesty, were you busy with something again?" she asked normally looking at her wall, sitting in her bed and waiting for an answer calmly. Pitch formed himself out of the shadows and walked in the room, just to see the way Elsa smiled at him, like if she doesn't care he IS the Boogeyman, for him it was strange and almost unreal. "And…were you talking with your sister again?" he asked not so interested in what he said._

"_No, Anna was outside this time." She answered avoiding the hypnotizing gold in his eyes, focused on the floor for a moment. _

"_Then…what do you want to talk about now?" He asked again with neglect in his mind and waiting for to answer, while he was walking to see the dull room of the royal girl. "Well…my…my birthday is in a couple of weeks…and I was wondering if you might like to come." This time she sounded nervous, she stared at her gloves and then at his back, looking a little his grey hands and thinking it was weird but interesting._

"_How old are you?" he asked not looking at her, but feeling again that presence in her that was stronger than her fears and suffering. "I'm turning eleven, and this time my parents say they have something special for me."_

_Pitch almost said damn to her, such a long time visiting her…was he now his friend or something? Of course not! Never. The King was thinking if be with her almost every night was getting "healthy" enough for him, he visited her so often because of her fear and suffer that was flooding the room, he wouldn't mind to come on her birthday, but the way Elsa mile at him, look at him, and act while he is around her wasn't fitting his reputation as "The King of the Nightmares". He would be lying if he say that the way Elsa acts around him doesn't worry him, because he is also worry about the fact that Elsa may lose her fears and stop seeing him, no, believing in him._

"_I'm sorry, princess." He started with cynicism. "But I have something important to do in that day. The black sand doesn't rain from the sky, you know?" he finished turned to look at her, with a cynical grin, almost mocking at her. But Elsa barely faded her smile and looked at the floor in silence. Pitch could think she was disappointed, but the strong presence was still there._

"_Ok, I understand." She said raising her head to look at him; she curved her lips a little, making him wonder why that girl was so…strange in her own way._

_As they said, the birthday came and so the little celebration in the castle; even the staff took turns to congratulated her while carrying the presents. That day Elsa was happy, a little, but still happy enough to enjoy her celebration. She was excited because of the present that her parents will give her, the idea came about what might be came early in the morning but she preferred to gave herself the lux of the doubt._

_They came with a cake of chocolate and her present; they told her Anna sent a card for her, again. They talk while Elsa enjoying the moment and completely distracted to what her parents gave her almost before go from the room. They showed her box size middle, covered with a blue teal paper and pretty white bow whit some dark blue spots in it. Elsa smiled widely and sat upright again in her bed, thinking in the moment the gift was what she expected to be, her parents gave her the box and saw her opened it with a such enthusiastic way they almost thought she acted like Anna._

_When she saw the gift she almost scream in a childish excited way, she took the content and raised at Adgar and Idum, it was a book. A book with a hardback leather and color brown, there was no label or title in it, she knew this was the book they promised her when she was three years old._

"_Thank you." She said between calm and still excited, hugging them before they could go. "Remember, they are just speculations and that's all." Her father said pointing at the book. "Yes, but thanks anyway." She replied unnecessarily, the smile in her face was the proof that she waited for this a long time, they could not tell her anything else. Her mother took her cheeks and kissed her in the forehead. "Good night, sweetie."_

_Moments later, Elsa was alone again in the room, waiting for his visit and his voice to comfort her like he does always without even knowing. One look at the book her hands were holding with such care and her face was illuminated, just like the day her parents told her they would give it to her. She placed her precious object under the pillow and sat again in the bed. The room was still calm but then she felt it, a chill that ran down her spine as an advertisement he had come, she curved her lips but did not see behind her to confirm her suspects. Instead of that, she took the fork of her plate and continues to eat the piece of cake that still left in the plate._

_The lights of the castle were already turned off, and the king that supposed to run the show at this time was there, but hiding from the girl that was still a mystery for him, but lately he realized about something. That little girl was becoming important for him, that's why he kept coming to her room, even if her fears were decreasing some days, he admitted he just wanted an excuse to see her despite the fact that her powers were the cause of every single of her worries. He had made up his mind, he will kept coming to her just see if he could get some advantage from her, excluding her fears of herself and her icy powers._

"_Did you have fun?" He asked in whispers in her ear, not being seen in any part of the room. "I kind I did." She answered with a soft smile still eating. "Would you like some cake?" this time she offered the plate at the ceiling, thinking he was there._

"_Thanks, but I don't like candies or sweet food." He replied serious and neutral, she stopped her action and continued. "So, what did you do? Your important thing is done now?" she asked, but the answer Pitch could tell her can be in a two-way, because she was becoming important and she wasn't done yet for him. "Almost, it seems I need to take my time." He said to her again with seriousness._

_They talk until the waning moon was on top of the sky, Pitch did not went from the shadows to talk face-to-face to the girl, he wanted to see if she would be smiling even if he wasn't there physically, and so she did; but again, there was the presence still bothering him while they were talking, Pitch wanted to know what was that force Elsa had in her room that was more strong than her fears. The only relief for him, was that the girl produced more fear as the years passed, they kept seeing each other but soon Elsa felt uncomfortable by touching people, even she forbidden herself to get near Pitch whenever he came to her room. This was making him feel good when he even breath the fear and sadness from Elsa, but the thought of her getting away from him also made him feel…alone._

_He was feeling alone because Elsa was now taking to much distance to him._

* * *

**There you go! I'm feeling quite good after doing this, next chapter Jack will appear, I didn't put him here because my brain did not have enough energy to create and scene for him (sorry again Jack)**

**Until next time! :) leave a review, follow, fav, whatever you want!**


	4. They Are Looking For Her

**Sorry for the wait, I got stuck with school again. And just so you know, I may not update until december, probably after the premiere of The Hobbit.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys below the text. Enjoy!**

* * *

**They Are Looking For Her**

The blizzard decreased a moment ago when the sled started to slow its speed, the man in it got out of his sled and placed his bare hand in the already frozen asphalt, touching gently the tiny spikes and looking at the trace of ice that led to a certain lake town. The man uncovered his mouth as just the bridge of his nose and the edge of his eyes had some frost in it. Every inch of his clothes and boots were covered with frost too, but it didn't bothered him at all, his only thought was the girl that escaped two weeks ago from her home with no reason, and that in the process of the escape, she caused a huge blizzard. A blizzard so big and deadly, even in Norway, Greenland and Canada were having the same problem as Burgess and the rest of the country.

"Are you sure, Andrew?" Said his little friend behind him in the sled. "How do you know that she will be with Pitch?" he was speaking loudly, holding onto his seat while the other man walked to take the reins.

"Because the last time she felt like this, she decided to go to the liar for a whole month." He answered loudly too like his friend. "Besides, she is there, I know she is already there. We need to go faster, Olaf." The snowman sighed and let the boy continue.

He needed to find her and stop her. The first place would be Burgess of course but not the town itself, no, she will be in the only place she have always think it's save for her. He has been there too a couple of times when he was younger, but she is always there when she is upset and Pitch is almost the only one who can calm her. He led his reindeer to the trace and followed the path as fast as they could, lucky his friends knew they have to hurry and be with her as soon as possible…before something else may happen.

* * *

Jamie reached the library with a pleasant succeed, he even shout for his victory when he closed the doors, now the challenge was finding that book and make sure the thought of the "lady in the snow" wouldn't disappeared while he was looking. He searched for it in a peculiar places, as fast as he could just in case the storm turn for the worst and make him stay stuck in the huge and empty place. He wanted to find the answer for the question that his little sister put on his brain the last night, he did remember something about a woman and a snowstorm, but the thought was so lightly he felt it was about to fade away; and why not? He was so young he clearly forgot some things; lucky he is good to keep some other things on his mind.

He was checking a shelf that he could clearly remember was the first one he checked when he requested that book, he searched the covers as the images of his younger years passed through his mind. He read almost all those books when he was thirteen but that book…that…fairytale wasn't in anyplace. He kept searching, checking his watch and noticed it passed…almost two hours! "What?"

He heard a rattle and then the cold wind hit him behind, he turned to see just to find his old friend trying to close the door by himself, in a second he did but he seem exhausted. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked, helping the spirit clean his clothes from the mount of snow.

"That's my line!" Said the youngest boy, angry and sinking his fingers on his staff like a life support. "What are you doing here? I told you not to go out. And why are you in the library?" Jamie shut him by putting his hand on his mouth, still hearing the mumble as his friend continued complaining.

"I'm sorry, ok? But you have to be quite if you want me to explain." Jack shoved away his hand, still angry with his friend. "You won't explain me anything, you're getting back to your house and that's it." Jaime raised an eyebrow, a little startled by the serious way Jack ordered him; he didn't knew if could laugh at his seriousness or just keep quite. Jack looked at all the mess Jamie got behind him. "For what is all of this?" he asked while he led to the mount of closed books and paper sheets in the floor covering the red carpet of the place. Jack took a book and read the cover.

"This is why I went out of my house. Since this morning I needed to-"

"So you left because you wanted to read another book? Seriously?"

"Would you just listen when others are talking to you? I came here because I'm investigating who is the cause of the snowstorm!" And before saying another joke, Jack turned to see him with a shock gaze, almost frightened as he led down his staff slowly. "I think I know who is making all of this mess. I came here to confirm it…now I just remember…"

"Remember what?" the spirit was getting nervous, almost like waiting the bad moment to pass and keep his mouth shout. Again, the seventeen-year-old boy saw the empty space between he and Jack with a sudden realization glance.

"That girl, walking in the middle of a blizzard, it wasn't a person at all…"Jamie said running to the mount of mess he did, passing it with a superhuman speed. Jack just looked at him as if his friend has gone crazy, again; but he followed him anyway.

Jamie came in a dead end of the library; he searched with his eyes in the shelves on the top until he opened them widely in a very top one in the corner. He took the ladder and watch the place where the blissful and annoying book was resting in. Jack saw him with a hurry he almost never see in his friend unless is something really, REALLY important; he saw how Jamie carried the ladder and placed it right where the so-called-answer-book was. Jamie climb the ladder almost laughing at the fact he remember where it was that long fairytale, but before he could take it there was just the space where the damn book was. "Is this what you were looking for?" Jack showed his friend the blue middle size book, making the boy frown at him. "It has something to do with the lady you said?" he asked looking at the cover of the book as Jamie went down the ladder.

"Well, yes. She is not a mythical creature but she matches the description." He explained, but Jack only looked at him with a surprise face when he read the title in the cover. "Last night, Sophie came to my room and told me there was a lady walking among the blizzard, but when I looked in the window with her, she was gone!" He was screaming fast and with excitement, like a hysterical detective with a good case and no one to understand the importance of the situation. "I came here to confirm if the Snow Queen was the person Sophie saw, then I thought: 'She is no real'; but once again I thought about the fact that Soph can't lie just because she doesn't have anything to do. Then I thought about you guys. You and the guardians are real and that made think about the smallest possibility about this queen being real."

"Ok, I get it. You choose to believe in Elsa, that's okay but I don't think she's-"

"Wow, wait a second, who's Elsa?"

Jack froze in his place; he hasn't even told Jamie about the agreement with the guardians, if he wanted to explain the whole cursing situation he also have to tell him his litany…he wasn't prepare for that yet, in fact, he didn't wanted to tell him about the only woman in the world who rejected him for…

"That Snow Queen you're talking about, her name is Elsa of Arendelle, and I know she is not the one who made all of this." He said again with that serious face, but this one was more serious than the one he used to order Jamie. "And even if she did, she was forced to do it." As he kept talking, Jamie opened the book and started to see the pictures about the Snow Queen; he browsed the pages that talked about the mirror and the part where that kid left his home and friend to be with the Queen.

"If she was forced to make all of this mess, then who forced her?" He asked to cut Jack's complaining. The spirit looked at his sides and then at the ceiling, looking for some shadows that could hear them, he grabbed a lap of Jamie's coat and whisper carefully in his ear, "Pitch Black did it" he said. Jamie separated from his friend and saw him with curious for his answer. "He forced Elsa to do this. I know it and that's why I came to Burgess again."

"But why? I mean, of course everyone is frightened about this snowstorm. But what I mean is why are you so sure Pitch is forcing her to do it? If The Snow Queen is capable of all of this, I doubt that Pitch could actually take advantage of her." The teenage spirit was about to speak but he shut his mouth after thinking in what he was about to say. Jamie wouldn't understand unless he explained it to him, Jack grunted as he scratched his neck and turned to face the wall as he tried to accommodate his thoughts.

Both guys kept in silent for a little while, Jaime sighed a couple of time waiting for Jack to turn and tell him what did he and the guardians agreed about. But the winter spirit didn't seem to have the guts to tell him anything, how could he? He still asked himself why Elsa didn't wanted to be with him. She never told him, she never seems exactly like a happy person when she saw Jack for the very first time after defeating Pitch.

A loud beep sounded making the young guardian look behind, his friend looked his watch and saw him with a worry gaze. Jamie just could stay and search for two hours and now the time was up, he needed to go back home or else his mother would take it against his sister. The boys hurried and the tall one took his stuff, caring a little for the mess he did – maybe he would fix it once the storm pass – They prepared themselves and opened the door to feel the cold air hitting them with it's raw force, they did as before closing the door and start to walk, Jack didn't try to fly again after the play of take-and-drop the snowstorm played with him two weeks ago.

Sophie was checking the window of the living room every two minutes since the two hours were up to her brother, she was nervous, her mother was still in the bedroom but it was already nine in the morning and sooner or later her mother would walk down the stairs and ask for her brother. She was trying to draw a proper portrait of the lady she saw last night, her crayons weren't exactly helping her but she managed to do it first with a pencil, she did at least five pictures of the women, two of them were focused on the withe clothing she wore – one was a dress and the other was a pair of white fluffy bustles long pants. – The others two focused on her white hair, like if the thick wind of the storm was part of her hair or even her hair itself; the last one let everyone who see it known that the eyes of that woman were glowing in white, and that her lips were blue. Sophie even wondered if her skin was made of ice or if it was normal as the rest of the people. The blonde girl checked again the window, nothing at all, she sighed, looking at the stairs with nervousness as the sound of a thud made its appearance. She heard a three-time-knock. "Jamie, get up, I'm going to do the breakfast."

Then Sophie panicked, she looked at the window again but still she saw nothing gin the distance, that was when her mother saw her drawing calmly in the living room – even thought she was dying for her bother to come before her mother could speak to her. –

"Sophie, good morning, why are you here?" Asked the woman with a sleep face and a wide smile, Sophie tried to act normal by leaving her crayons and ordering her pictures.

"Morning, mom. I was just…drawing." She answered with a wide but suspicious smile, her mother looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. "Jamie! What are you doing?" she asked near the stairs. "Come down, you'll miss the breakfast." Sophie felt panic in the moment her mom led up to the stairs, murmuring why Jamie was taking more than the usual to come down from his room. She saw the window one more time, and then she heard a scream from her brother's room.

"Sophie, Where's Jamie?" she kept in silence. Sarah Bennett came from the room as fast as Sophie led to the kitchen to gain some time. "Sophie, Where is your brother?" she asked with distress. "Ah…"

* * *

**What? No _Flashback_ part? Don't worry, it's almost done. I just have to check up the orthography and maybe tomorrow you'll read it.**

**The next one it's short, unless you want me to update it with the _Flashback_ part. Well, I'll take care of that.**

**See ya! :)**


	5. A Trouble Mind

**Ok, you know what? I'm just gonna leave this. You'll see a surprise and maybe something a ****little disturbing. Don't judge me, that's why the rating of this fic it's M**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Trouble Mind**

Once she noticed the stones that build the bridge her conscience let her know where she was, the silence of the dark liar made her feel so comfortable, calming her just a little as her boots left a trace of frost. Suddenly, a hiss in the distance barely made her look to see what it was, she stopped as the steeds appeared in excitement for seeing her, they were neighing to get some attention from her like every time she visits the liar. But they stopped to look at her grey eyes, they knew immediately that she wasn't there at all; they knew she could move and breathe and speak but not think like a normal person in that 'state.'

The steeds drew back to not make her cry again once they saw her eyes were also swollen in red, she couldn't even try to smile at them like always, her heart was already a broken, like shattered pieces of ice and her voice as well, she just continued walking to the stairs just to sit in them and get some rest. Her escort led to gather around her, the leader leaned in her knee with one paw in it too, looking at her dull grey eyes as she just stared at the empty space and breathing reluctantly, thinking if he would forgive her. The three steeds left her be and led to their master, telling him that she was there but that she looked depressing and like an undead being despite the fact that she was there for some reason.

Pitch nodded to his nightmares and dissolved himself to reach the lady in no time, staying away just for a couple of steps. The soft sound that he made once he formed himself out of the shadows made her open her eyes widely, without raising his face to see him as her heart ached in pain just by hearing him coming to her. Once the Nightmare King saw her in her state, he knew something must had happened in the ice castle but also that something happened to the girl in front of him; her hair was still white, guessing her eyes were grey –if not, how did she get to the liar with no conscience if her eyes were glowing white? - Her clothing was white too and her hands were covered with a layer of frost. He could tell she was still in the middle of having conscious and have none, so he still couldn't speak normal without snapping her.

One nightmare approached to the King and gave him a black blanket, Pitch covered the girl with it and was about to pet his head like he does when she is sad, but the wolves grunted at him, and the leader barked to made him leap back. He wondered why she didn't stop them, but then he thought that maybe she ordered them to do it…the reason was unknown for the King. He drew back until the wolves stopped and got near the lady like before; she got up and led down to the stairs slowly. Pitch followed, right behind her entire escort of wolves which were grunted at him whenever he got near them until they entered in a bedroom, it was dull and bland as the others in the entire liar; she sat in the bed and wrapped her arms around herself with the blanket still in her back.

"If you need something, anything at all...my nightmares will bring it to you." He said with care to not make her react in a negative way, giving a look at the wolves that was gathering around her again. "Or…perhaps your escort will do it." He said looking at them with frown eyes and almost despite, they just grunted a little before their lady petted the head of the leader.

Pitch hesitated if she was actually fine just like that; she wasn't this depressing and quite since…he kicked the thought out of his mind. He wanted to know what was wrong, but since the wolves were `protecting her´, it was obvious she did not want to talk or speak to him, so he has to send a message to him: Andrew, since he is the one person that knows her almost better than him.

The leader of the wolves licked the hand of the girl but the frost did not melted, her heart still aching, still broken, so voiceless in front of him she wanted to shout the truth and run away. She leaned back in the old bed and stared motionless at the rocky ceiling, then she heard them, the voices whispering in her mind. More real and louder than before, just like when she was in that problematic trance.

_"__What's wrong, little? Already tired of us?"_

_"__Oh, please. You're not a baby anymore, just bear with it."_

_"__It's not our fault, you know is not."_

_"__Stop playing the victim and tell him! You're the one to blame after all."_

_"__It was your fault before and now it is again. How you feel about that?"_

_"__This is just what we wanted you to know. Stop pretending being someone that you're not."_

They were doing it again, they wanted to break the last piece of humanity she still has, she covered desperately her ears but the voices still remained.

_"__We'll take it from her, dearie."_

_"__Yes, just be a good girl and let us take a proper control of your will."_

_"__Besides, your control is pathetic, such a great power and you, a stupid girl has it. What a waste."_

_"__It will be less painful if we do it. You know you don't belong to that place anymore."_

_"__That's true. Perhaps you didn't in the first place."_

She took a deep breath, regained the composure like Pitch taught her to do it, trying to avoid the voices and pretended they were not talking to her, 'stop thinking' he used to said. Once she heard them from the distance, she accommodated herself in the old bed. Although the place was getting cold because of her presence, a warm feeling hit her since she entered in the dark silent liar, but she still felt tired, sad, terrible, guilty, unforgivable. She felt like no place in the world was really safe for her now. The simple thought of what she did made her cry again, she needed to sleep but the sharp and heavy pain in her chest did not allowed her to. And yet, she loved that pain, it made her believe that the worst was about to come, that this could be her last moment of privacy and peace before accepting the punishment she deserved.

Suddenly, her problematic emotions disappeared and only remained her sadness and guilt, she imagined the disaster would have calm outside. And yes, it did. Because the nightmares outside saw how the traces of ice and snow melted in the floor of the liar.

* * *

She thought she would never come back to her room again, everything was intact. Her bed, her closed, the pair of bureaus, her desk, everything was there. One look to the purple walls made her feel sad and happy at the same time, the marks on the doors frame of how much she grew up did the same. The windows got big and tiny snowflakes printed in the crystal, shining like the last time she saw them. She led to them and keep them close just to see the balcony, the Aurora Borealis was glowing again. Like it always do on the Northern Mountain. Her home.

"I just left two weeks ago." she whispered to herself in front of her big window and enjoying the view. "And already this melancholic just for my room." the most that she loves in the view is how the mountains seem to shine on the top with the snow thanks to that color lights on the sky, she felt better just by seeing the dancing lights dusted with the stars. She sighed in a pleasant way, more relax and calm than ever.

"Such a beautiful view from here. am I right?" That voice. she heard behind her a lower and sweet voice just a couple of steps away from her. She looked back to the other woman, opening her eyes widely in horror and covering her mouth with both hands. "You know what? I like you more when your hair is black like this. Fits you better than the withe that I have."

"How is that...you don't suppose to be here, I...I broke you." she said still shock, looking at her feet and seeing the frost covering her place in the floor.

"Yes you did, but forgot something that you and I know perfectly." Said the other in a neglect voice, walking to the young girl who ran to the other side of her huge room. "Everything it's on your very very trouble mind." The withe hair girl pointed to her own head with a wicked smile, enjoying how the other, for her expressions, knew it was true.

"What do you want? I have done something terrible and all it's your fault."

"You don't even believe that on your own, do you?" Her wicked smile became a serious face when she noticed the spikes on the floor where the other girl was, she raised her face to look at her with anger. And then she walked again. "Your control is a waste for that dark magic. You're nothing but a pathetic girl." She sighed heavily, thinking in what she wanted to talk about with that useless piece of 'human'. "That's why I'm prepare to make an offer."

The young girl felt the danger in every step, once again she avoided her, but this time the tall one grabbed her from the wrist. The one with black hair struggled even feeling the nails of the other in her skin. The tall girl with the withe hair took the other wrist and placed the girl below her in the bed, so they could be face to face. The one on top smiled playfully like a devil, the other was so scared that her bed covered with traces of ice until it reached the floor, the frost appeared in the ceiling with spikes in the corners too. She was loosing herself again.

"You see? You can even take this, that's why I'm gonna do something you can not deny." She approached to her face until they were a couple of inches away, the minor made a grimace of horror. "Stay here and let us take control of your powers." they heard the walls cracked, the spikes and ice almost covered the entire ceiling. "Think about it, you can stay here and not make another disaster again. And we will take care of all the damage you did two weeks ago."

"So...I'll be here while you guys destroy everything?" The one on top seem angrier, she clenched her teeth, letting the minor on the bed abruptly and giving to the wall a punch to not punch the other girl.

"You can't judge us for trying, Specially when you are the one who started this three hundred years ago!" When she finished, the young girl wanted to cry again. She was right. "Do I have to remember you the time when YOU KILLED-"

"Stop! please. I begging you! Don't say that, please." she covered her face, sobbing and breathing heavily. "That didn't suppose to happen...What I did back then it wasn't-"

"Your fault. I know." she responded while rolling her eyes, more than just bore to that answer, she was tired of it. "Everyone told you what you needed to hear. I am the one who knows the truth and willing to tell you." she pointed at the girl on the bed, know kneeling with the hands on the lap. "What you did, was your fault. And a proof that you can't control both powers." She got closer, the other drew back her face. "Give us the control of your powers, and we'll make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone again."

The minor looked at her with confusion, it was a deal-half-trick. Without conscience she wouldn't know if her doppleganger was telling the truth about hurting someone again. She brought her knees to her chin and made a barrier with them. She hated the way her trance was an advantage for her alternative one and the whispers, it was a weapon for them and an state of suffering for her. "No.." She said softly, looking at her feet and avoid any sort of contact with her dopleganger. She therapy herself mentally for the things that the withe haired woman could do to convince her. She closed her eyes and wait.

The tall woman smiled again, like if she was seeing a puppy about to cry for her mother, it was something cute that made her feel more than in control and with authority over that little girl. Obviously the mind of that girl was a place a lot easier for her to convince the minor.

Still with her eyes closed, she heard something familiar. It was jingle, the acute sound made her look to that woman again. She was holding a necklace with two tiny flowers made of ice, one was color teal and the other was green, the last one was a little bigger than the other. She looked at those flowers with sad and horror, tears already falling down without freezing on her cheeks, the salty water was fluid and it kept falling as she recognize that necklace. Feeling how the guilt and remorse came back to her heart and her trouble mind.

"This is the most beautiful accessory we've ever made with no doubt. Don't you think?" Said the tall girl placing the necklace on her neck, caressing the two flowers with a mocking smile, remembering what they did. Well, what she did on her own. "And also, it's a good present to give on a birthday..." she continue with a sharp tone, feeling pleasure just by looking at the crying face of that little girl. "Specially if the birthday is... on Summer." she ended, from one moment to another, tiny snowflakes fell from the ceiling so slow she knew that the youngest hit the bottom already. The nerve that she hit from the minor was the most sweet and pleasant torture she could bring to that little girl.

"Please...stop, just...give it to me." she begged with shaking voice, raising her hand to take the necklace as the tears fell to the frozen blankets. "I promise I'll consider the offer but please... stop." The other woman kept her devil grin, knowing she won again. "I know I am a monster. I know I don't deserve that someone could actually love me, I know my curse is more strongest than my will but please. Don't bring them into this, all of that was completely my fault."

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed them." Said the older as she took away the necklace and threw it to the girl on the bed, who took it and held it close to her heart. Then she started to cry as the other looked at her with a bore grimace. "You can wake up if you want but remember, you're mine once you accept the deal."

When she raised her face again, her alternative one was gone, the snow kept falling, the frost and ice kept on their place and the spikes on the ceiling got thicker until they cracked a little. She laid on the bed and pressed that object hard in her chest, sobbing and whimpering as loud as she wanted to be for once in ages.

* * *

**...Well, you guys tell me if this is important for you.**

**And if you didn't understand something feel free to ask me. Remember that english is not my mother tongue and that's why maybe I can't express myself very well, specially writing this story.**

**The next chapter is the Flashback part, I promise!**

**Leave a review, follow, fav...please I want to read what you think about this.**

**Bye!**


End file.
